Catwoman's New Interest
by Kyuubi16
Summary: After coming to terms that a relationship with Batman will never work, Selina Kyle moves on. She sets her eyes on Silver City's infamous flirt and Hero, the Shinobi A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto. The image is done by XJKENNY ON DEVIANTART. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.


Catwoman's New Interest  
>0<br>Selina Kyle x Naruto  
>0<p>

Author's Note-7/10

0

I went back and edited this story, combining all the chapters into one. Having gotten access to a few bit of comics with Catwoman in them, (Both the good and the shitty kind where she's a hooker and decides to become Catwoman for no damn good reason.) I am drawing a few good ideas on what to do. Unfortunately I jumped the gun on the date I gave you all and might not return by August 28. Because if I end up doing two stories a day, it will still be too soon for me to return. So for now, my return is undecided, but don't worry, I am going to do one other story besides Meg's Boyfriend to compensate. The one I really should have been doing the past two years, but have been neglecting.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Selina Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman decided she was no longer going to waste her time on a lost cause. If Batman decided he wanted the Amazon, than she wasn't going to continue drowning her sorrow away with distractions.

It was in his terms he was a fighter of justice and she was a criminal. Not to mention now that she thought about it, she wasn't getting any younger and had built a nice little nest egg from all jewelries and other items she had stolen from criminals or established who could more than cover the cost with insurance.

Thinking about the nature of the relationship it kept coming back to the excuses about being too busy for romance, or remarks about his enemies going after her if they found out about their relationship. And when she finally found out who was behind the cowl she thought she was making progress, but she found out that was a lie. And every time she tried to take a little things further she was reminded that she was a criminal. And until she gave up her alter-ego they could not progress beyond the _good friends _they had been.

So Selina was not going to become one of those love sick fools who couldn't let go. She was not going to give into her anger or remember the hypocrisy of it all. Being Catwoman was just as much as part of her as being Batman was to Bruce Wayne. Flirtation, lust, and long nights with no strings attached. They were more like friends with benefits than anything else. Isis, one of Selina's cats hopped until her lap and nuzzled against her mistress's hand, sensing her mistress's mood. Selina gently stroked the back of the cat's fur as she turned on the television to take her mind off things.

''..._And here we have Shinobi who just single handily stopped a jewel robbery by Python and Cougar, two of Silver city's minor super villains. Do you have anything to add?''_ Kelsey Williams, of Silver City's channel five news asked him as she held the mike to him. Kelsey was a twenty something, blonde hair beauty with slender build wearing a lime tank-top and pencil skirt.  
><em><br>''Nothing you all haven't heard before. So how about you and me...dinner? My place?'' _the blond shamelessly flirted with the reporter who was slightly flustered.

Selina couldn't help and smirk as she remembered when the blond visited Gotham and flirted with her a mile a minute. She also remembered how annoyed Bruce was...back when he cared.  
><em><br>'If you're ever in my city why don't you stop by my place and I can show you around. Wine, Caviar, and classy music; my treat of course.'_

Thinking back to when the blond made that statement Selina decided that maybe a change of scenery for a few days would do her good.

In Silver City two days later Naruto was kicking back and enjoying the feel of the cool night air on his skin. Sitting on the roof of an apartment building he was scooping out the streets with binoculars in hand and a cold opened beer next to him. He was searching for crimes in progress of course and not into the bedroom windows of sexy super models undressing. As that would be wrong. _'Such a quiet night,_' he thought as the sound of an alarm triggered his sensitive hearing. '_Never mind_,' he thought as he fell over the edge and flipped a few times before landing on a dumpster causing a dent.

With pure speed Naruto arrived outside of jewelery store in an instant as if he teleported. Before the thief could make off with the gems Naruto's knee connected with the back of the man's head sending him crashing into the glass case causing it to crack and the blond to winch. ''Damnit, good thing for Hero Insurance.'' he murmured to himself. Naruto began searching the unconscious man for a cell phone and pulled out one. He then placed out a call for the police about the thief and proceeded to tie him up. Naruto always found it convenient that criminals bring their cell phones to the crime scene so he didn't have to find a way to contact law enforcement that inconvenienced him.

''It's true what they say. You really are unconventional.'' a voice startled him with a seductive purr.

Naruto spun, drawing a kunai as he dumbly looked on at the person who managed to sneak up on him of all people. Lovely emerald eyes gazed upon him with ebony colored hair. She had a heart shaped face, with plump lips which were colored with a deep shade of lipstick. The outfit she wore did more then emphasis her womanly form. Her nearly hourglass frame was proudly displayed, as was her ample cleavage. Flat, perfectly toned abs and muscular arms were part of the attractive package. She was hearing some sort of hood with kitty ears and what looked like an eye mask with orange tinted lens. The suit was made out some sort of fabric, most likely vinyl in graphite and black leather that clung to her form with the zipper zipped below her breasts to show off her cleavage.

Her eyes danced with mischief as she beheld the vigilante's body. He may not have been built like a foot ball player, but his agility, super human strength and endurance had to be taken into factor that he was far more gifted than he looked.''C-Catwoman,'' the blond stammered before collecting himself."What an unexpected surprise."

Catwoman looked at Naruto with a teasing expression. "Yes, I decided to take your invitation and drop by for a visit. I hope I didn't drop by at an inconvenient time.'' she said as the blond merely folded his arms and smiled.

''Not at all. I find it funny you just happened to show up where I'm at in the process of hero work,'' he remarked as he leaned against the wall.

''A coincidence. I'm here for pleasure, not business; if I did decide to indulge and spoil myself with some treasures I suppose that would have caught your interest.'' the infamous thief she as she began walking past the blond with a sway in her hips. ''Since I am a guest in your city care to give me a tour?'' she asked as she turned her head and winked at him.

A smile tugged at Naruto's lips. ''Well if you insist miss...'' his statement was left in the air upon realizing he didn't know Catwoman's actual name. ''Well I've told you my name, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage.'' he informed her. ''Then again since we're on opposite sides of the law you probably won't just up and tell me...''

''Selina, Selina Kyle,'' she answered him, cutting of the blond who gave her a look of disbelief.

''R-Really?'' he responded with a breathy voice of surprise. ''Just like that?'' he asked, gobsmacked at the woman's admittance of her name, if that was in fact her real name. If learning identities were just that easy then everyone would have known who Superman was years ago.

''With all those nifty abilities of yours I'm sure you could find out my identity if you wanted to. That and I've done the whole tease, flirt, encounter thing for many years now and I feel a more direct approach is in order.'' Selina knew she was taking a very dangerous and stupid gamble revealing her identity like that, but what she knew of Uzumaki Naruto he had his own code of honor that was less centered around morality like other heroes and more centered about helping and protecting those close to him. The other, unmentioned reason was because she was sure if he could come up with a good enough reason he could ascertain her identity from Batman as well.

''Well okay,'' he remarked with a shrug as the sound of police car sirens echoed from out the door. ''Looks like that's our signal to leave,'' the blond suggested as both of them slipped out of the back entrance and out of sight.

''So I figure by now you should have more than enough money to retire. Why not get a part time day job and take things easy?'' Naruto asked as he took a sip of his coffee. The two of them were having a drink in his living room as they chatted.

''I enjoy my life the way it is. I can wake up late, have breakfast, see the sights, catch up on the news, go out for the night and come home to see dawn. Any excitement I have usually comes during the night job so my life is relatively set. '' Selina blew at the coffee in her mug.

''I guess, though personally I don't see it being all that productive to run afoul of any super heroes or such. My life is complicated enough with super villains attacking my town nearly every damn week, last thing I need is the government or my fellow supers getting on my case about my methods. '' Naruto remarked as he sat back against the couch.

''Sounds like you need a vacation.'' she spoke in a soft, melodious tone.

''It's something I've been considering.'' he replied as he turned his head to the side. While he sat and extended his legs. ''But the moment I do attempt to do so I just know all hell is going to break loose. It always does.''

''You need a night out on the town, no business, and with a beautiful woman on your arm.'' The Catwoman smiled, showing some even white teeth inside her attractive lips to him.

Naruto soon mirrored her smile. It did sound really relaxing and Selina was quite attractive. ''Well there is supposed to be an art exhibit tonight. I've never been one for that sort of thing, but I suppose if we want to pursue something, whatever this is we should become better acquainted to the other's world.''

''Ooh, sounds exquisite. And I just happened to have brought the perfect dress for such a thing.'' she replied with a purr. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle in amusement,_ just happened to have brought? _Either way it would be a nice to have a nice relaxing date.

That night the two of them arrived to Silver City's museum of art. Naruto was dressed in a dark blue business suit, his other casual evening wear was currently at the dry cleaners while Selina was wearing a shoulder less black cock tail dress, showing off why she was a subject of fantasy to many citizens of Gotham and the Super hero/villain community.

She felt a smirk flicker upon her plump lips as she walked arm in arm as she and her date traveled along the museum. She couldn't help but subconsciously note all the priceless art that would sell quite nicely on the black market. Her heels gave only a subtle click against the marble floor every few moments as they stopped and looked at each picture. Though what drew her attention was a particularly lovely painting of a lioness poised, ready to attack a snoozing kitsune. '_Hhm, that does note a few interesting scenarios.'  
><em>

True enough, Naruto didn't find the whole art exhibit too interesting. He didn't voice this of course, but his facial expressions said it all. Pleased with the fact that he was willing to at least try, Selina suggested they cut out early and get something to eat. It wasn't a complete lie, she had a relatively light lunch on her way to arriving to Silver City.

_ '_''You know, you would think more people would give chocolate cheesecake a try,'' Naruto said as he took a sip of hot chocolate. The two of them were enjoying a piece of cheesecake as they ate Naruto filled Selina in on a bit of his personal life.

''You know, you would have made the puuurfect partner.'' she stated, rubbing her leg against Naruto's leg causing him to shiver and flashing him a flirty smile.''You sure I can't convince you to pull a job with me?'' with Naruto's ability to henge, create clones, and turn invisible he would have been the perfect partner.

''I'll consider it,'' he said with a pause as he held up a finger. ''Only if we're stealing from the wicked like the mafia or politicians. And we must at least give half of it to the poor.'' seeing as he already finished his cheesecake he used his spoon and stole some of Selina's cheesecake.

''Hey!'' she cried out.

''I need the calories!'' he remarked with a cheeky grin.

''Oh, so you were using me as a decoy to justify you eating more than just a slice,'' she playfully accused.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' he playfully remarked. All and all things were going well. Hopefully nothing untoward would happen to screw things up for him.

00  
>Chapter End<br>00

Most of the stuff I changed was at the beginning. I've decided on what Catwoman origin I'm going with and we'll see it upon next chapter.


End file.
